Under the Knife
by Maggiemay201
Summary: My take on what could happen after episode 315.Three people go under the knife, there are ramifications for all characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the R&I characters, this is my own muse about what could happen. I jotted this story down after I watched episode 315. This is my first attempt at a fanfic story.**

**Chapter 1**

Yoga is her escape. Meditation to calm the monkey mind chatter, to quell the stats that are running in her head. Breathe, focus ... ahhh ... tranquility. As she succeeds in her endeavour to calm body and soul, a loud knock comes to the front door. Before she can totally draw herself back to reality, the knock comes again, this time more frenzied, followed by a low strained voice.

"Maura, are you in there? Please, be in there."

Maura reaches the door and opens it to find her best friend Jane, with a worried look on her face. She brushes by Maura and heads for the couch.

"Jane what's wrong ?" the Doctor says as she closes the door and approaches her friend, Jane, who is sitting on the couch with her head in her hands rocking back and forth.

"I just came from the hospital, Casey is in surgery. I – uh - I saw his parents. They are worried, his surgery is to take ten hours. Is that normal?", Maura looked sympathetically into Janes brown eyes. " I did all I could to caution him, but it was his choice, he did it anyway." Its been obvious that Jane's been crying. Maura sits next to her friend and puts a soothing hand on her arm.

"Jane these spinal surgeries are very intricate and complex, they require many hours to complete." Jane leans into Maura's touch.

"I haven't seen them in years, ya' know. It was weird talking to them. They said Danny, Casey's younger brother, is in the Army, too. He is over seas now. They are worried for both their boys". Jane gets up and starts to pace. "I don't know what to do, I gave them my cell number and told them to call, if they need anything." She stops and looks down at Maura, the full weight of the day falling on her shoulders. She bites down hard on her lip in an attempt to stifle the lump in her throat and tears from spilling over. "Maura, I love him and don't know what to do." Jane rasps as emotions surface. Maura grabs Jane's arm and pulls her back down to the couch, she looks at her distraught friend and envelops her in a hug. Jane does not fight and allows herself to come undone, with racking sobs, in the loving embrace of her best friends arms.

Maura cannot allow her mind to wander to her own pending surgery; she must be strong for Jane. She knows that Jane only allows this vulnerable side to be seen by herself and Angela, Jane's mother. Maura tries to sooth Jane by caressing her back and stroking her arm, repeating over and over, "Whatever happens, I'll be here for you, we'll work it through; we will."

Jane finally calms and Maura hands her a tissue box. Jane sniffles, "Thank you. I'm sorry, its late, I just needed to talk to someone." Jane takes Maura hand. "Thank you for always being here for me, I lo- ah, appreciate you for it." Jane gets up, still dabbing her eyes." I should leave, its late. Oh crap I didn't even take off my boots, I'm sorry Mar!"

Maura smiled, "That's fine Jane, no sweating it."

Jane grins and lets out a strained chuckle. "Do you mean, 'don't sweat it?'"  
Maura gives a quirky grin. "Whatever."

Jane starts for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." As she turns toward her friend, Maura gets up from the couch and moves toward the door.

"Yes, I have an early morning tomorrow, too, and -."  
Jane interrupts. "And Mar, thanks again for letting me, you know, uh thanks." She opens the door to leave.

"You know I'm here for you whenever you need me." Maura reassures. With that the two friend exchange smiles and Jane leaves. Maura locks the door, making sure Jane is at her car before turning off the outside light for the night.

Maura walks to her desk and opens a folder to peruse the information one last time. She signs the paper in the required spot and sighs. She breathes and tries to quell the anxious thoughts once more. Maybe a glass of water would help. As she pours one, she looks at the clock:12:30 AM. "Nothing to eat or drink after midnight." She sighs out loud and then pours the water down the sink. "Early morning tomorrow, blood work and more papers to fill out." Maura says to herself as she makes her way to her bedroom to prepare for bed.

tc


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Angela was up and waiting for Maura at 0530 hrs to take her to the hospital. She was in the kitchen with her coffee when the Doctor appears. "Good morning Angela," Maura chirps as she readies herself and grabs her bag.

"Morning dear," Angela remarks as she rises from the stool at the island and finishes her coffee. "I don't understand why you didn't ask Jane to take you. Oh, not that I mind of course."

Maura looks pensive before she answers. "Jane was here last night, late. She was upset about Casey's surgery, he was still in surgery at midnight. I didn't want to put more burden on her. This was so sudden. Kaylin's illness progressed so quickly. Thank you so much Angela for getting up early to take me in to Mass General today. We can take the Prius." Maura nods with a smile.

Angela nods. "No problem, you ready? Lets go."

Maura bends down and pats Bass before picking up her bag to leave. "Ready," she nods and follows the monarch Rizzoli through the house door.

Constance was already at the Hospital when Maura and Angela arrive.

Hope is there as well, keeping her distance as she watches the three women embrace.

"Mother, you are here early. I still have some paperwork and blood work to have done."

Constance hugs her daughter once more before answering. "Darling, I have to be here at the beginning for you. I will accompany you to the room for preparation."

Doctor Phil Steeves meets Maura and Constance arm in arm as Angela looks on. "Morning Dr Isles." He comments.

"Good morning Phil, no need to be so formal." Maura shyly smiles.

"Kaylin is already here and prepped," Phil explains. Maura quickly turns to face him.

"I want total anonymity, she must never know I am the donor," Maura sternly demands as she looks at Phil with a pointed finger and furrowed brow.

"Don't worry Maura," Phil assures, assuming a defensive pose. "All that is taken care off. That's why I had you come in for 0600 hrs. We will prep you now for surgery at 0730 hrs." He comments with a smile patting her on the shoulder for reassurance. "Now lets get started." He leads her to the surgical prep area, with Constance in tow.

Angela watches as the three disappear into a room before she turns to see Hope watching from afar. As Angela approaches, Hope feels apprehensive, but the comforting smile on Angela's face disarms her worries. Angela hugs Hope. "How is Kaylin?" Angela asks.

"She is scared, but ready, I think. Maura is so good to do this. It must be the Doctor in her," comments Hope.

"Maybe," Angela ponders, "or it may be family that helped her make her decision."

Hope is taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Angela takes her by the arm and as they sit on the waiting room chairs. "Well, Maura has seen our family, as crazy as it is, and what we would do for one another. When the chips are down we are there for one another. I think Maura wants Kaylin to live a full productive life. After all, she is her sister." Hope smiles and wipes a tear from her eyes at Angela's words.

Jane enters the bullpen, still preoccupied with Casey. Korsak and Frost look at her and then at each other. She looks at them with furrowed brow, removing her jacket and putting around her chair.

"What's up fellas?"

Korsak is the first to speak. "Nothin', we just thought you'd be with Maura."

She looks back at him then at Frost. "Why would I be with Maura?" She replies in a defensive tone, with hands in a questioning gesture.

Frost nervously stammers, "Well then who took her in to the hospital?"

"The HOSPITAL?" Jane exclaims, as she flies up from her seat.

"Yeah, she went in with Kaylin for the Kidney donation this morning."

Jane felt ill as she sat in her chair deflated, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe she didn't want you to worry?" Frost reassures.

"I think it was rather sudden. Cavenaugh just found out early this morning that Dr Isles wouldn't be in."

Jane looks at them, "I saw Maura last night, she didn't say anything?"

She thought about her going over late - Maura doing yoga at that hour? She was so upset about Casey and seeing his parents, she never thought, but Maura could have told her. No, Maura was there for her, Jane felt selfish as if she had let her best friend down. Without a word, she grabbed her coat off the chair and headed toward the elevator. Both Korsak and Frost knew where she was going and would cover for her for as long as she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Constance returned back in the waiting area as Angela snapped her phone shut. " They have taken her to surgery, " Constance comments as she enters the room.

"I can wait with you for a bit. " Angela assures her. "I called Sea - Lt Cavenaugh and Mr. Stanley, I told them that I will be late this morning. I'll get us some coffee." She says as she watches Constance take a seat.

"Tea please, and Thanks, Angela," she wearily replies. Constance looks at Hope, "Please join us."

Hope looks down. " I - I don't want to intrude."

Constance pats the seat next to her and replies, "This is nothing to go through alone. Besides, we share a daughter. Please, come sit."

Angela smiles and asks Hope, "A tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please." Hope shyly replied as she takes a seat next to Constance. Constance intertwines arms and they both sit in silence as Angela goes in search of a coffee shop.

Jane's phone went off as she arrived at Mass General. "Rizzoli," she gruffy answers.

"Jane?"

It was Casey's Mom, Mary.

"Mrs Jones." Jane braces herself against the steering wheel of the cruiser.

"He's in recovery, but we will see in the next 24 hours." The weak tired voiced tells Jane.

Jane exhales, "Thanks for calling. Anything I can do?"

"Not right now dear, but I'll keep in touch." Jane hears the phone click on the other end.

She now prepares to track down Maura. She could use a chat with her best bud right now, but instead, she summons the strength to enter the Hospital and be there for Maura. Jane dials her Mom, she will know where Maura is located. Angela answers and tells Jane their location in the Hospital family waiting room.

Jane arrives to find the three ladies chatting, having tea and coffee. She sees Hope and saw red. Angela shot up from her seat and grabbed Jane's arm to deflect her furry.

"What is SHE doing here, Ma? Why is she sitting with you and Constance?" Jane's whisper cracking and her brow furrowed in anger, Angela tries to soothe her daughter.

"Jane, we are all in this together."

Jane's eyes were wild. "Why didn't Maura tell me? Uh - ah - I would have taken her." Jane is visibly hurt and upset by Maura's action.

Angela feels bad for Jane. "Maura said you were upset last night and she didn't want to bother you. She'll be out before you know it, and then you two can talk." Angela tucks a strand of Jane's wild hair behind her ear and pulls her daughter close. Jane allows a brief hug before wiggling free, wiping her nose on her hand and trying to keep emotions in check.

Angela leads her back to the waiting area, with an admonishment, "Be nice."

Jane enters the waiting area, hugs Constance and nods to acknowledge Hope, then takes a seat beside her Mother.

She turns to Constance. "Any news?"

"No Jane, not yet. The surgery is three hours long, it will still be a bit before they are done. I'm sure they will tell us when both girls are in recovery," Constance replies. As Jane listens to Constance, she intensely eyes Hope sitting next to Constance.

Hope looks down not wanting to meet Jane's gaze.

They waited for a few more hours as Angela and Jane do coffee and food runs.

Jane and Hope gave each other space and Jane was cordial, after all Kaylin's life was on the line too.

As the lunch hour rolled around, Dr Steeves appeared in the doorway. Jane could not readily read his look, but she had a bad feeling in her gut.

He looks up without making any eye contact. "Well, both ladies did well through surgery. Dr Martin, Kaylin is in recovery if you would like to see her." He smiles at Hope.

Jane stands, and the doctor steps back at her formidable presence.

"And Maur - Dr Isles?" She crosses her arms as Constance and Angela rise from their chairs, arm in arm.

"Dr Isles did well through surgery, but there was a complication post surgery." His eyes drop.

Constance gasps and Angela supports her as Hope looks on in horror.

Jane is in Dr Steeves face with a pointed finger. "What complication?"  
Doctor Steeves comments, "She threw an embolism after surgery, she is in a coma and in ICU. The next forty eight hours are critical." He swallows hard as Jane maintains a glassy stare with a clenched jaw.

Jane looks down shaking her head, she shoots a death stare at Hope, she can't even look Constance or her Mom in the eye.

"I got to go, I can't handle this right now." With that Jane turns and leaves as tears spill out over her eyelids. She closes her eyes and wills the lump in her throat to go away.

"Jane wait." She turns to see Angela with a tear streaked face. "Where are you going?"

"Ma, just let me be?" Janes shoulders slump and shake. Angela reaches out to her daughter, Jane slaps her Mom's hands away as tears come crashing down. Her voice raw with the emotion, "Please, Ma, leave me be." Jane turns and runs down the hall of the Hospital as sobs spring up from the lump in her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jane runs down the hall with no destination in mind. Her thoughts flipping between Casey and Maura. What was she to do? Maura was her best friend, she never told Maura how important she was to her. How would she handle what was happening with Casey without Maura? In all the bad times in the last three years, Maura has been there. Allowing Jane somewhere to go, safe from judgement, permitting her walls to crumble and piece herself back together again. Maura was who she went to after Hoyt, who she called to calm her after nightmares. Hell, Maura even held her through some of the worst ones. Never mentioning or bringing up in public how this strong, tough detective succumbed to her fears. The "dynamic duo" of Maura and her for crime solving.

She passes stained glass windows and comes to a stop. Jane wipes her eyes and clears her throat as she enters the hospital chapel.

Her Catholic school upbringing comes as second nature. She enters, dips her fingers to the sponge of holy water crosses herself and genuflects before the statue of the crucifix. She rises and stares at the frescoes before her, when a gentle voice startles her from behind.

"Can I help you my child?" Jane turns to see a tall handsome priest with salt and pepper hair.

"Ah, no. No." she replies.

"Then I shall let you be, but I am not far if you need prayer." He smiles and exits to a back room.

Jane looks around to see she is alone in the Chapel. She enters a pew and kneels on the kneeler and bows her head on her crossed hands. Closing her eyes, she antagonizes verbally. "Hey, God. Um, I - I know its been a really long time," fighting to keep her voice steady as the tears fall again, "but I need your help. I have a man I love fighting for his life." She pauses as her whole body shakes, "An' - and my best friend, Maura." Her sobs return. "Oh God, please save her. I need to tell her, that I was just as alone as she was before we were friends." She gains control. "I need her to live, I need her. She is like a sister to me. I never told her, I love her. She has to be alright, she has to be!" Jane lowers her head into her hands as the day's stress comes out in liquid form from her eyes. There is no longer any strength to quell the emotions as she gives into to racking sobs that shake her entire being.

Angela encourages Hope to go be with Kaylin and then turns to Constance. She holds and comforts the other women.

Constance gains composure and says, "Angela, go after Jane. I am worried about her. She cares so for Maura. Do you have any idea where she is?"

Angela answers as she retrieves a tissue for her friend. "There is one place she always goes when she is hurting," a slight smile crosses Angela's lips. "She never goes any other time, except for weddings and funerals. I'll give her some time, and then, I'll find her."

She knows Jane is in emotional turmoil right now, between the issue with Casey and now Maura. She needs some space. Jane has always prided herself on her strength, that's what has made her a great girl "kick ass" homicide detective.

When she and Maura met and became friends, Angela could see a shift in Jane. Jane put her trust in this quirky, smart stylish Medical Examiner,something she doesn't easily do. They spent a lot of time together at work and after. Jane was smart, practical and said what she thought, but besides their differences, the ladies had a reputation as a fabulous crime solving unit, along with seasoned skills from Vince Korsak and computer knowledge of Barry Frost. The other members of the detective unit would marvel at the way they worked almost as one in making and proving theories to get the facts and put those guilty away. Angela came to love Maura as her own as well, and knew that Jane wanted to keep her struggle to herself. Right now, Angela knew she needed her Mother. This tough, rough, seasoned detective, was hurting and with that thought she left to find her daughter.

**Thanks for the reviews ! Keep them coming! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jane falls into her thoughts. She jumps as a gentle hand grips her shoulder. She turns and looks up to see her mother. Jane's facade again crumples as Angela sits beside her, guiding Jane's head gently into her lap. Jane succumbs to her emotions as her Mom strokes her hair and coos reassurances.

After Jane calms, she whispers, " How did you find me," as she looks up into her mothers eyes.

"I know where you go when you are hurting. Plus, I figured you wouldn't go far from Maura or Casey."

Jane nods and went to the sitting position in the pew by her mother. "Ma, I don't know what to do. I'm a mess. I can't focus on anything. Its like I'm not who I am anymore!" With a dejected pout, "I've turned into a fluffy marshmallow girly blob of flesh." She looks away exasperated as she rakes her hands through her hair.

Angela gently guides Jane's chin toward her. "hey!" She says, waiting until Jane makes eye contact with her, "Even rocks have cracks, you know." Jane looks back at her Mom with a questioning gaze. Angela continues, " Janie, I raised you as a strong beautiful girl. You are great at what you do and you have a dominant personality to be the person you are, but -" She looks intently into to Jane's eyes to insure she has her full attention, "you are human too. In the last year you have gone through a lot, we have gone through a lot." Both smile. "Janie, right now these things are hard for even the strongest of people, especially when life or death is in the balance for those we love." Jane's eyes drop as she rubs now almost invisible scars on her hands, but Angela firmly grips her chin to bring Jane's eyes back to hers. "Its okay to feel this way, get it out now, so you can be there for them. Sean says to take as much time as you need. You never take time off. Vince and Barry can last a bit without you, you know." Mother and daughter exchange smiles.

Jane starts, "Ma-" but is cut off by the monarch, "I'm here for you too. I'm your mother and I love you and in my eyes you will always be my tough little girl who is a kick butt female detective."

At that Jane wrappers her arms around her Mom in a tight embrace. "I love you Ma!" Releasing Angela, she whispers, "Thanks Ma."

Angela smiles at her daughter, "I love you more," as she tucks a stray strand of hair behind Jane's ear.

Jane returns to the family area as Dr Steeves comes to talk with Constance. Constance rises and walks with the doctor. They meet Jane and Angela in the hall.

"I can see Maura now, at least sit with her. Jane will you come sit as well? They allow two people to be in the room with her."

As Jane considers what to do, her phone rings. "Rizzoli. Hi Mrs Jones," her face crumbles as she listens on the phone.

"Jane,what is it?" Angela questions as Jane turns her back and hangs up the phone.

"I wish Maura was here to make sense of all this for me," she chokes. She turns with tears in her eyes. "Casey has some complications after surgery and they have him sedated. He woke briefly and asked for me." She chews her lip as she contemplates what to do. "Constance, I'll go with you to see Maura. I want to sit with her."

As they approach Maura's room, Jane is struck with the noise of the instruments around her. Jane is not use to being on this side of things, in other cases she is the one in the bed. At this point she would gladly change places with Maura. Jane lets Constance sit by the bed and take Maura's hand; she takes a seat across the room. Maura looks so small and helpless in that bed, it almost makes her cry. They sit for what seems like days.

Constance leaves for a walk and she points to Jane to take her seat. Jane moves to the monarch's seat and takes Maura's hand in hers. She kisses Maura's forehead before taking the seat. "OK, here goes." Looking around she begins.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Maura, please fight, fight for Constance, fight for Hope, fight for Kaylin, for my Mom and please, please fight for me. I need you. You once told me you were alone and that you never had a best friend. Well, I - I am not that different. The boys hated me because I was a girl and the girls hated me because I ran with the boys. Uh, ah - I was a real loner, until you came along, you know," pausing as that lump returned, leaving her voice raspy. "I really do l - uh - I love you Maura. You are like a sister to me." She strokes Maura hair as a sob escapes her throat. "Please fight, I need you. I'm right here for you." Jane kisses Maura's hand and then lays her head beside their intertwined fingers. Constance watches from the doorway and wipes a tear from her eye. Maura really has made lasting friendships. Her mind goes back to the gallery, the night Jane told her that she was protective over her daughter and that Maura was her best friend. Constance was so thankful for the "wake up call" and that she had a great relationship with her daughter now, thanks to Jane. It is truly evident that this woman cares deeply for Maura and assuredly, vice versa.

As Jane stares at Maura, she thinks she sees a twitch of her nose. Jane squeezes Maura's hand and feels a slight squeeze back. Jane straightens up to see a tear trickle down Maura's face. Jane smiles and looks around to see Angela and Constance with tears in their eyes and arms intertwined at the door way. Jane turns to Maura and whispers in her ear, "Come on buddy, wake up for us. I'm here Maura, I need you to wake up for me," as she strokes Maura's hair. There is a deep garbled breath, followed by a cough. Eyes flutter, but not open. Constance runs to the bedside, Angela runs to the nursing desk for help and Jane rises, not letting go of Maura's hand as she whispers in her ear again, "We are all here pulling for you. You can do it, we need you to come back for us." At that, Jane kisses Maura's forehead once more before letting Constance take her place by the bed. She steps back with her Mom as the assessment team rushes in the hospital room. Mother and daughter exchange relieved grins and glances as they look on with intertwined arms. Jane decides to leave and see how Casey is doing. Leaving Angela and Constance with Maura.

"Mr and Mrs Jones, how is he?" Jane exclaims as she spies Casey's parents.

Scott Jones looks up at Jane with tired eyes. "He woke once, asked for you, then drifted off again. Janie, we seem to have lost our boy when he came home, he said it was risky, but he wanted to try this surgery so he could feel whole, himself again." His eyes well up and Jane embraces the small man, knowing another reason Casey wanted to do the procedure.

Jane recalled the conversation where Casey wanted to "feel" her to be with her, but couldn't, physically or mentally. She felt part of why they were there was because of her. She pulls back and hugs Mary Jones as well, before taking a seat opposite them.

"You know I will do all I can to help in any way I can." Jane reassures.

" I will tell him you were here when he comes too again, but they are keeping him drugged, to keep him quiet, but we will keep you informed," Mary weakly responds. They exchange hugs again and Jane is off to check on Maura.

Maura is awake talking groggily with her mom and Angela when Jane arrives.  
"Hey you," Jane says as she smiles and leans on the door frame.

"Hey back," Maura responds as she looks up with a smile to see the detective. Constance and Angela exchange glances as they get up and each in turn kissing Maura on the forehead as they leave for coffee. Angela briefly squeezes Jane's hand on the way out.

Jane enters Maura's room, places a soft kiss on her forehead and the two exchange relieved glances and smiles as Jane takes a seat by Maura's bed. Jane takes her hand, "How are you feeling?" Jane questions with furrowed brow."

Maura looks up at her friend with a weak smile. "Ok for someone not all here," she jokes and winces at the laughter to her own humour.

"Oh, is that a joke, Dr Isles? Oh that's good," as the detective laughs. Jane turns serious as she looks her friend in the eyes. "You know you scared me," squeezing the doctors hand. "I want you tell you something -" Her eyes water.

Maura grips her hand tighter. "Jane, I should have told you -"

"Its okay, I -" Jane interrupts, "No, Maura, I need to tell you." Eyes focused on Maura's, "I - I - ah -"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7**

Between the drugs and her body's need to heal, Maura starts to drift from consciousness. "Jane, can we talk later?" Maura slurs, "I'm really tired."

Jane looks from their blended hands to Maura's drooping eyes. Jane squeezes her hand and tries for her attention again. "Maur, please open your eyes, I need to know you can hear me." With the window of opportunity closing Jane blurts out, "Maura, I love you!" in deep husky voice. As she looks at Maura's closed eyes, she wonders again if she took too long. She turns to find Angela and Constance in the doorway with shocked looks on their faces. Jane lets go of Maura's hand and without eye contact with the two mothers, she bolts from the room.

"Well, that went well," she thought as she exits the room, "NOT". Jane takes a breath and blows a strand of stray hair from her face. Moving toward the waiting room as she ponders why she left Maura's side in such a hurry, she spies the three boys in the waiting area. She looks up, a bit flustered, "Hey guys, what are you doin' here?"

Korsak speaks first, "We just wanted to check on Maura, how'd it go?"

Frankie stands and speaks next, "We were just worried about, ya know, you guys," he says with a half crocked smile.

"Is there anything we can get for you? Coffee? Lunch? It is lunchtime you know." Interjects Frost.

The questions came in such rapid succession that Jane had no time to speak until now.

"The transplant went well, for Kaylin anyway. Maura had a set back, a complication."

The three men perked and Frankie stepped forward closer to his sister. Jane stepped back holding her hands out as she eyed her brother, any physical contact at this point may make her thin line of emotional stability come crashing down. "She gained consciousness for a little bit, but she is tired, the next couple of days are critical, so they are limiting visitors."

Frost looks at her. "Is there anything we can do, or get, maybe, coffee?" He grins.

Jane smiles at his kind gesture, "No, thanks, it means a lot that you fellas came over. A lot to Constance, Ma, Maura and ah me too." She drops she eyes from their concerned stares. "I'll tell Maura you dropped by."

Korsak bridged the gap, he took Jane's right hand in his, forcing her to look into his eyes, "Jane, we have everything covered, no worries, you stay here with Maura and her family, take as much time as you need."

A weak raspy voice, "Thanks, Vince," was heard as he let go of her hand.

Jane cleared her throat as Frankie spoke, " I'll take care of Jo Friday, you need anything you call." He pulled his sister into a hug. She hugged back, blearily keeping composure, chewing hard on her lip. She punched his arm and smiled at him, as they parted.  
"Thanks, little brother," she squeaked as she wipes a tear from her eye, clears her throat and assumes a strong confident stance in front of her colleagues.

"Well, we should be going," says Frost. "Give our best to Maura."

Each man says goodbye as they leave the waiting area.

Jane turns at a huge amount of activity at the front desk. There is a code, she hears it over the speaker, "Code Blue, Room 348. Code Blue, Room 348." It registers slowly with Jane. Then her eyes go wide with the sight and sound. Her legs start running down the hall. "Holy crap!" She thinks. "That's Maura's room!"

She arrives at the door way, she sees Constance and her mom in an embrace and a flurry of activity at Maura's bed, behind the curtain. As she approaches the door, she gasps, "What happened? She was fine just a few minutes ago, when I left her."

Constance speaks in a shaky voice, "We were sitting with her and - and - her body tensed and all the machines went wild." She collapses into Angela's embrace. Jane helped her mother sit Constance into a nearby chair. Jane stood back, her head spinning as she heard from within the hospital room, "hit her again, 300 joules, clear," and the thud of Maura's body as it received the jolt.

**Hang on , the ride is just starting :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

God, can this really be happening, as Jane paced in front of the room door. With watery eyes cast upward she thinks, God, come on, this cannot happen, please do something, she bites down on her thumb nail as she looks at Angela. Mother and daughter's eyes meet, Jane averts her eyes from the pitiful sight before her. She runs her fingers through her raven locks, her heart pounding, threatening to come out of her chest, as she continues to hated to see Maura's mom in such pain.

Then from the room, in the silence, there is a rhythmic beat. " Ok, she's back, all clear," a relieved voice exclaims from behind the curtain.

Jane sighs and feels as if the floor had given way as she lowers herself down on the wall with her head in her hands. She breaths tring to calm her heart rate down. She looks up as the crash team leaves and gives the ok for Constance to reenter the room.

Jane sits there on the floor, by Maura's room door, for minute as she regains her senses. She looks up to see a strong hand outstretched before her. She takes it and looks up to see her partner, Korsak. He pulls her up and envelops her in a hug as the other two men pat her on the shoulder. For a moment she sinks into Korsak's embrace. It was strong, like a father's embrace, holding her together. She felt this before, when she finally ended Hoyt's life in self defence. As she rose from his body and looked to see that Maura was ok,Vince could read her then too, he knew it was time. He wrapped her in a big hug, saying, "you're ok,you're ok," she allowed herself to melt into his embrace then too, allowing it to ground her, to hold her together. She gained her composure as she pulled back and nodded at him, Frost and Frankie.

Frankie volunteers," We heard the commotion and came back. So happy Maura made it and is okay!." He takes his sister into a big hug, then lets go and looks into her eyes. The two sibs smirk at each other.

Frost interjects, "She's a fighter Jane, she'll be ok," as he gives her his confident stare and squeezes her shoulder.

As she makes eye contact with them she sniffs and says,"Thanks guys, now go back to work and catch some bad guys or something," They all smile and exchange goodbyes again as they turn to leave.

She turns to Maura's room and leans at the door way. Maura looks so peaceful and, for once, Jane is happy to hear the rhythmic "beep" of the instruments.

Angela joins her and asks if she wants to go for coffee.

"Ma, I think I'll go check on Casey. We should give Constance some time with Maura, now that she is resting."

Angela nods, "I'll go with you, I want to give my support to Scott and Mary, I haven't seen them in so long."

Jane shakes her head' "Ma, really, Ma". Then thinks better of it.

"Okay Ma, lets go." Jane looks back at Maura, deciding its alright to leave her there now. Jane is still a bit shaky from the whole experience. She feels this is an opportune time to check and see if Casey is awake and if he'll see her.

Angela tells Constance where they are going and that they will be back, as she takes Jane's arm and head for the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mary sees Angela as she exits the elevator. She runs to her old friend and embraces her. "I'm so sorry it took this with Charles for us to make contact again," Angela rasps as she turns to hug Scott as well. Jane smiles at how loving and genuine her mother is.

Sometimes she makes her so proud and she knows why she loves her so much. Jane looks at Mary, "Any word on Casey?"

Scott and Mary exchange glances as Jane watches from one to the other. Uh - oh. Here's the cop gut again, sensing not good. Jane grips her mother's arm as Angela squeezes her hand back.

"Jane, he is awake, there is no easy way to say this." Scott smooths his hair without making eye contact with Jane.

"He said," Scott sighs, "he said he doesn't want to see you."

Jane stepped back deflated. "I thought he asked for me, wh - what uh ah happened?"

Mary looks in Jane's direction, but past her. "I think he wants to see you, but when he came too, he was very agitated at the idea of you coming. I don't know what to say, Jane, we have to keep him calm," explains Mary.

Jane is visibly torn. "Well, can I see him, just see him, just for a minute? I need him to tell me he doesn't want to see me." Jane takes on a confrontational stance.

Scott relents, "I'll see if he is awake and if he'll see you. Wait here".

Jane paces, raking her hair and chewing on her lip, she looks at her mom. "What the hell, Ma, he can't turn my emotions on and off like a tap".

Angela strokes Jane's arm. "I know baby, I - I'm sorry." Jane pulls away and turns her eyes to the ceiling, to keep the tears at bay. She thinks how much she'd love to hash this out with Maura right now. Maura would do that little quirk thing with her head, furrow her brow and do some google mouth analysis on Jane's mental state. At that thought, she couldn't help herself, she smiled.

She turned all business again as Scott reentered the room. "Charles said he has two minutes to see you." Scott's eyes avert at Jane's stare.

"Oh, how generous." Jane remarks as she rolls her eyes.

Angela looks at her daughter with clenched jaw. "Jane Clem -" a stern look comes across the detectives face as she points at her mother.

"Don't," Jane retorts. Scott nervously looks at both ladies, wondering if this is a good idea, when Jane nods at him to lead on. Angela and Mary watch as Jane and Scott hurry down the hospital corridor to Casey's room.

As they approach the Intensive Care door, Scott slows and motions Jane to enter, Jane is nervous, rubbing her hands together as she looks at the bed and its occupant. Casey is staring at the ceiling, he doesn't break that stare as Jane approaches. She goes to sit and a strong voice utters, "Don't," Jane looks at Casey's face and remains standing, rubbing the scars on her hands.

"I'm here because you asked for me," she rasps.

Casey never moves his stare from the ceiling. "I was unconscious Jane, I didn't know what I said," Casey states through clenched teeth, eyes still on the ceiling.

Jane could feel her composure failing. "Casey, I'm here, we can do this," she assures through tears.

"Jane, I didn't want you to see me like this and there is no us." He stares intently at the ceiling and blinks back tears of his own.

Jane drops into the chair by his bed and reaches for his hand. "Please let me be there, let me help, let me in." She wrinkled her brow and tries to get Casey to look at her.

He pulls his hand away. "Please leave," without making eye contact.

Jane rises and looks down at him with watery eyes. "I love you," and then she turns to leave. As she exits the room. Casey turns his head to watch her leave as a stray tear trickles down his face.

She doesn't reenter the room where Angela and Casey's parents are. She gives it a side glance as she heads for the elevator. Now is not the time, she teeters on the edge of anger and hurt. How dare he treat me like that, she thinks. I told him it doesn't matter, that I would be there for him, that I love him. Tears start as emotions overtake her. The elevator doors open and she impatiently waits to the occupants to empty, before getting on. She presses the third floor and turns to see she is not alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mary, Casey's mom, is there with her. Mary hands Jane a tissue. The elevator moves down, and Mary talks quickly, knowing that there is not much time before the window of opportunity closes and the detective bolts through open doors. "Jane, please do not judge him too harshly. I know he really likes you. One reason, I'm sure, he hopes this operation will succeed. "Jane goes to speak, but Mary raises her hand. "I will keep in touch, if you like, we have your number. Jane, I know you have waited long and its frustrating, please be patient. He will contact you when he is ready."

The elevator doors open and Jane exits. She turns to Mary, "I don't know if I can wait, Mrs Jones. I'll be in touch." She turns and heads to Maura's room. Mary shakes her head as the doors close. As Jane quickly strides down the corridor, she heard hurried footsteps behind her. She turns to see her mom, rolling her eyes and heading back down the corridor, she rasps, "And no, Ma, I don't want to talk about it". By the time she reaches Maura's room, her mom has caught up to her.

Constance is sitting by Maura's bed with their hands intertwined. Jane leans on the doorway watching. Constance senses the Rizzoli presence and turns. "Hello Jane, Angela," she says.

Jane, still a bit embarrassed about the "I love you" scene, nervously fidgets before letting a strained, "Hi," come out and brings her eyes to meet Constance.

Constance smiles. "Jane, dear, would you like to sit with Maura a while?" The detective smiles shyly and mumbles, "Yes please." As Constance rises and exits the room, she grabs Janes hand as she enters.

"Jane, I know you care for Maura deeply. She has a good friend in you. Jane, remember when you told me she was your best friend and that you were protective of her?" Jane meets her eyes and nods while chewing on her lip. "Don't be ashamed of loving your friend, and tell her. She loves you, too. I can tell." At that, Constance squeezes Janes hand and leaves the room with Angela.

Jane once again takes the chair next to Maura. She grasps Maura's hand. "Hey buddy, I'm here." Jane says as she stares at Maura's face. Suddenly her eyes open and Jane is staring into gentle hazel eyes.

"Hey," Maura whispers.

"Hey back," whispers Jane. The two friends just stare at one another with hands intertwined.

Jane breaks the silence, "Okay, Doctor, you officially scared the crap out of me."

Maura weakly smiles, "Sorry."

Jane grins. "Well, I intend to be mad at you for that when you're better, and don't do that again! No more kidney donations for you."

Maura furrows her brow, "Actually, that could not happen, see I only have one kidney left and without that one …."

Jane laughs and rolls her eyes. I'm making a point! God, woman, you are SO literal!" Maura still looks at Jane with a furrowed brow.

"Okay, and that point is?" Maura responds.

Jane rubs her face with her free hand, takes a deep breath, and looks Maura in the eye. "Here's the thing. Uh - ah you and I have been through a lot together, and you have been there for me, and I've been there for you. I'm really bad at this." Her free hand rubs her face and combs through her hair before continuing, "Maura, remember you said that you didn't want anything to harm our friendship and that you, well, said - ah - you loved me?" Maura nods with querying look on her face. "Well," Jane continues as her posture stiffens, "me, too". She sits up straight and gestures a "that's that" with her hand.

Maura shakes her head "'Me, too' what, Jane?"

Jane throws her head back and rolls her eyes. "You're going to make me say it!" She rasps before bringing her eyes back to Maura. "I love you, Maura, and this whole thing has made me see it. We are like sisters, ya know."

Maura smiles and squeezes Janes hand. She knew how much it took for her brave detective to tell her her feelings.

"Uh, Jane," Maura teases as Jane's eyes fly open and she feigns anger throwing her hand in the air.

Okay, gross. No mushy stuff, Doc." They both look at each other and laugh.

At that point Jane sees a figure in the doorway. Jane can't believe her eyes as she stares at the figure and assumes a protective stance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hope is there at Maura's door.

"What do you want?" Jane angrily whispers. Maura is straining to see who is there and why Jane seems so upset.

"Jane, who is it?" Maura chokes.

"Its alright Maur, she was just leaving." Jane snaps as she takes a step forward and stares at Hope. "I almost lost her today because of you." Jane whispers through clenched teeth. Hope backs off and turns to leave. Maura calls from the bed.

"Hope, please stay." Jane whips around at Maura's words, and Maura motions at her to calm down. Jane steps back from the doorway at Maura's request.

Hope timidly enters fiddling with the shoulder strap of her purse. "I wanted to check on you, to see how you faired, and to thank you once again." Hope speaks softly, looking at Maura and risking a glance at Jane. Jane is standing on the other side of the bed, standing straight, arms crossed, and observing the other women with a cold steel stare.

Hope meets that stare and then looks away. "I should be going," says Hope as she pats Maura's hand, "you need rest."

Jane growls, "Yes, you should, and yes, she does." Never taking her glare off Hope.

Maura shoots Jane a disgusted look, and says, "Oh for heaven's sake, Jane," in an admonishing tone, before turning her attention to Hope.

Maura smiles at Hope. "How is Kaylin?"

Hope smles, "She is well and resting. She is complaining already because she can't eat and of course she is hungry." Hope and Maura exchange smiles. "I couldn't go without seeing you. I heard about the code and I'm so happy you are okay." Jane huffs in the background. Maura shoots her a scolding look. "Bye, Maura, and thank you for saving my daughter." she says. Then the thought hits her and she turns to Maura, "I mean, your sister. Well, half-sister - ah," not risking a glance at Jane.

Maura tries to hide the hurt in a smile. "Its okay, Hope. I'm so happy Kaylin is going to be fine. Please keep me abreast of her progress, but never tell her who the donor was." Maura exclaims as she looks Hope in the eye.

Hope pats Maura's hand. "Your secret is safe. Bye, Maura."

Maura smiles. "Bye Hope."

Jane still glares at the older women as she leaves. Maura looks toward Jane with her mouth agape. "Well, you were rude to my mother." Maura huffs.

Jane looks at her in disbelief. "Oh, so now she's your mother. She did get a kidney for her real daughter Kaylin." Jane rebukes in a valley girl voice complete with gestures.

Maura purses her lips and looks way. "Well, it was my choice and I thought it was nice Dr Martin came to see me," Maura says as she looks at Jane out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, that's right, miss smarty pants, hives, yep hives." Jane points a finger at Maura. Maura smiles and rolls her eyes, but checks her neck with her hand just in case. Both friends smile.

Maura's eyes open wide. "Oh my gosh, Jane! How is Casey? Did you see him?"

Jane's smile fades. "Yeah, but we'll talk later. You need rest, Doctor." Jane leans in, grabs her hair to keep it from falling in Maura's face, and kisses Maura gently on the forehead.

The matriarchs arrive as quiet time begins. Jane bids Maura farewell as the doctor's eyelids fall shut. The ladies see the two friends. They see Maura sleeping as the lights dim.

Jane, Angela, and Constance walk arm in arm from the hospital room. What a day! Three people went under the knife today. Three tired ladies leave content for the moment. All is well.

The end


End file.
